ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Original Star Trek action figures (Mego)
The first ever Star Trek Action Figures were produced by Mego starting in . The figures were eight inches tall and fully articulated with cloth replica uniforms and miniature accessories. Most of the "Megos" were good likenesses of the characters, while others were obvious "rush jobs" or resculpts of other figures in the Mego line. In total, fourteen figures, in three "waves" of figures, were eventually released by Mego between 1975 and . The second and third "Aliens" Waves are the hardest to find, with the Romulan and Andorian from Wave Three considered the rarest of all. Wave One Figures This wave originally consisted of these five figures: * Captain James T. Kirk (with belt, phaser and communicator) * Mr. Spock (with belt, phaser, communicator and tricorder) * Mr. Scott (Scottie) (with belt, phaser and communicator) * Dr. McCoy (Bones) (with belt, phaser, communicator and tricorder) * Klingon (with belt, phaser and communicator) Later, as part of the same set, Mego added: * Lt. Uhura (with tricorder) Wave Two Figures ("Star Trek Aliens") * Neptunian (lizard-like aquatic alien with scales and webbed wings; never appeared in Star Trek; no accessories) * The Keeper (actually more styled after Balok's "puppet" in a white robe; no accessories) * The Gorn (in fact, a brown re-cast of the Marvel Heroes' LIZARD figure head on a Klingon figure body; with black plastic belt and phaser and communicator in red plastic, same as the Klingon figure) * Cheron (presumably styled after Bele; entire body and costume is half-black/half-white; no accessories) Wave Three Figures ("Star Trek Aliens") * The Romulan (with gold "vac-metal" helmet, black belt, and "Klingon red" phaser and communicator) * "Talos" (Talosian in yellow jumpsuit with black collar and orange boots; no accessories) * Andorian (in standard Andorian outfit as seen in ; no accessories) * Mugato (for some reason, CLOTHED in green top - which may have faded to yellow - with black belt and red pants; no accessories) Figure Playsets and Accessories In addition, several playsets and accessories were produced for the figures: * [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|U.S.S. Enterprise]] Action Playset (a mock-up of the Enterprise bridge with Captain's Chair, Navigational Console, two "Crew Seat" stools and "spinning" Transporter; doubled as storage case for figures] * U.S.S. Enterprise Action Gift Set (essentially, the above playset with the original five "Wave One" figures Uhura) * Mission To Gamma VI (the rarest of the playsets; recreation of Vaal from ; came with four generic alien figures) * Telescreen Console (actually, a tabletop game that doubled as an "add-on" piece for the Action Playset; game screen with Captain's Chair and Control Lever) Find more information at The Action Figure Archive The Action Figure Archive: Playmates: Star Trek The Action Figure Archive: Mego: Star Trek The Action Figure Archive: Mego: Star Trek Aliens The Action Figure Archive: Mego: Star Trek: The Motion Picture The Action Figure Archive: Galoob: Star Trek V The Final Frontier The Action Figure Archive: Galoob: Star Trek: The Next Generation The Action Figure Archive: ERTL: Star Trek III: The Search for Spock The Action Figure Archive: Sideshow: Star Trek The Action Figure Archive: Art Asylum: Star Trek External link * Mego Museum Star Trek Gallery * Megocollector Star Trek Galleries Category:Collectibles